<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oblivious genius by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718318">oblivious genius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident'>obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advisor Senju Tobirama, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Were there more thin, red lines painting this ocean of porcelain white skin? Would there be patterns, just waiting to be traced? Roaming grey eyes got stuck on a broad chest, clad in a too tight shirt and he instantly licked his chapped lips.</p>
  <p>Kakashi lost himself in his daydream of naked skin and red lines, which he would gladly follow with his tongue, while Tobirama was still talking about political matters which technically needed Kakashi’s full attention.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oblivious genius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny day in Konohagakure. The birds were chirping happily outside and the current Hokage had his naked feet propped up on the windowsill. He was humming under his breath and his nose was stuck between the pages of one of his beloved Icha Icha novels.</p><p>Naturally, he had set up traps at his door, so no one beside his ANBU guard would catch him procrastinating his duties. With a deep sigh he remembered the last time he got caught, momentarily shuddering at the image of a furious Sakura burning his book, while screaming at him that he should finally grow up and take on his responsibilities.</p><p>But here he was, doing no such thing and feeling quite good about it, too. He didn’t survived two wars to bury himself in paperwork, thank you very much. (And wasn’t it just his luck, that Naruto actually <em>wanted</em> to do paperwork, to prepare himself for the duties which would welcome him in a few years.)</p><p>Diving back in between the pages of his favorite novel, he didn’t notice the man who was currently disarming his well-placed trap on the door.</p><p>Kakashi would deny it to his death, but he let out a shriek as said man laid a hand on his shoulder to make the Hokage aware of his presence in the office. Kakashi ignored the snickering of his guard in the shadows, taking a deep breath to calm his hammering heart in his chest. He slowly looked up, instantly finding himself lost in sparkling, red eyes.</p><p>“Seems like someone is hiding from his responsibilities. Again," Tobirama Senju said, amusement heavy in his voice, and Kakashi rolled his eyes at the words.</p><p>“Maa, I wouldn’t call it hiding. I’m just - taking my time to prepare myself for paperwork?”</p><p>Kakashi send a cheeky grin Tobirama’s way, which only earned him an unimpressed stare. The Hokage fidgeted on his chair at the dark look he got and he regretted the day he decided to make the resurrected Senju his advisor.</p><p>(They still don’t know what exactly has gone wrong with the Edo Tensei regarding the Nidaime Hokage. Even Orochimaru was at his wits end, but Kakashi was past the point of caring. He was glad to have someone at his side, who <em>knows</em> what he is doing. And even though Kakashi found the man repeatedly sitting over his old scrolls, muttering under his breath like a man gone insane, he knew that Tobirama had adjusted well to his new life.)</p><p>Kakashi sat back behind his paper-flooded desk, putting his book back into his cloak and sending a questioning glance Tobirama’s way.</p><p>“So, what brings you here?” Kakashi asked, crossing his arms behind his head.</p><p>The Senju settled in the chair across from him, a solemn expression taking over his handsome features. Tobirama started talking, something about a political rivalry between the fire daimyo and a lord from Kirigakure, but Kakashi couldn’t care less. He couldn’t bring himself to listen, instead he was staring at the man sitting across from him, ogling full lips and red tattoos which adorned the other’s cheeks.</p><p>Oh, how Kakashi wanted to trace those line with his fingertips.</p><p>Not for the first time he wondered if Tobirama’s skin felt as soft as it looked. To be honest, those thoughts occupied his brain most hours of the day. Kakashi let his eyes wander over a sharp jawline and further down, asking himself the most important question: How far down were these red lines going?</p><p>Were there more thin, red lines painting this ocean of porcelain white skin? Would there be patterns, just waiting to be traced? Roaming grey eyes got stuck on a broad chest, clad in a too tight shirt and he instantly licked his chapped lips.</p><p>Kakashi lost himself in his daydream of naked skin and red lines, which he would gladly follow with his tongue, while Tobirama was still talking about political matters which technically needed Kakashi’s full attention.</p><p>A loud bang on his wooden desk startled the Hokage from his dreams and red eyes were narrowing dangerously at him.</p><p>“At least pretend you’re listening," the Senju said angrily and Kakashi nearly swooned at the adorable, but furious look on the others face.</p><p>It was such a shame, that the Senju was rejecting all of Kakashi’s endeavors. More than once, Kakashi tried to seduce the other into his bed (or even just a chaste kiss), but so far without success.</p><p>Sometimes it felt like Tobirama just wasn’t getting the obvious hints, but that couldn’t be, could it? Tobirama was a handsome man, godly built and incredible intelligent, so Kakashi couldn’t imagine that the other man hasn’t any experience with such things.</p><p>Maybe he wasn’t interested in men, but that was a train of thought, Kakashi wouldn’t want to pursue further. A tired sigh slipped through his lips, making the other tilt his head and raising an eyebrow in question.</p><p>To hell with it, Kakashi was no coward. He was an ex – ANBU, damn it, and he would get an answer, right here and now.</p><p>“Why don’t you want to go out with me?” he asked, pinning the other man in place with his steely eyes.</p><p>Tobirama’s body went rigid and for a few seconds he looked like a breathing statue.</p><p>“Excuse me?” his advisor asked, looking like he got caught stealing a kunai. Kakashi straightened in his chair, brushing a hand through silver strands of hair.</p><p>“Why are you rejecting all my offers for a date? Am I not your type? Is it because I’m a man? What is it, that has you silently rejecting my offers for weeks now? You know, I’m a big boy, I surely can handle an outright rejection.”</p><p>The Senju was looking flabbergasted, and it was a look Kakashi never thought the genius capable of.</p><p>“You were asking me out? Me?” There was a crack in Tobirama’s voice, like he couldn’t comprehend the words he just heard.</p><p>“Yes? What do you think it means, when one man is asking the other to spend the night at his home, after they had a nice dinner together?”</p><p>Tobirama spluttered, a delicious looking blush rising up his pale cheeks.</p><p>“I-“ he stopped, at a loss for words and Kakashi decided to be nice for once. Obviously, the man didn’t had a clue about Kakashi’s feelings for him.</p><p>“You really didn’t knew, that I asked you to spend the night, because I want to be more than friends?”</p><p>Tobirama’s shy nod was all Kakashi needed to go around the table and to take a hold of one of Tobirama’s hands.</p><p>“Tobirama, would you go on a date with me?”</p><p>The blush on pale cheeks deepened and Kakashi decided that he liked this shy side of the Senju.</p><p>“I would love to," Tobirama murmured softly, the corners of his mouth lifting. “But I have a condition.”</p><p>Kakashi nodded, deciding that whatever was demanded from him, he would do it in a heartbeat.</p><p>“You actually have to do your paperwork today.”</p><p>Kakashi’s face fell in an instant and he couldn’t stop the groan coming from his mouth. Above him, Tobirama chuckled and Kakashi resigned himself to his fate. If doing paperwork means that he could spend the night with his unfairly attractive advisor, he definitely wouldn’t complain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>